I Want You to Know
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Dawn has a conversation with her reflection, Ash understands Pikachu's language, Zoey thinks Dawn has two split personalities, and Dawn shows Kenny how she feels about him.  And Kenny does the same.


**I Want You to Know**

Dawn blinked at her reflection a couple of times in the mirror of a bathroom in a Pokémon Center. She was there along with her friends, Ash and Brock. And someone else was also there. His name was Kenny. She was making sure her hair was okay for some odd reason that was unknown to her.

"Why am I doing this again?" Dawn questioned her reflection. To her great surprise her reflection answered her immediately.

"Because you want Kenny to think you're pretty," Her reflection replied to her question as she placed her hands on her hips. Dawn reeled back in shock and let out a startled gasp. She couldn't believe this!

"I…how…what…?" Dawn blinked at her reflection. She then placed her finger on her reflection's forehead. Her reflection looked annoyed now and glared at her.

"Aren't you listening to me, Dawn?" Her reflection asked. "And stop doing that! It's annoying!" Her reflection yelled angrily. Dawn had been flicking her reflection's forehead now. Dawn giggled and backed up some.

"Sorry about that," Dawn apologized. Dawn then looked puzzled. "But aren't we both Dawn? And anyway, how are you talking to me? You're just my reflection! You're nothing more!" Dawn told her.

Her reflection rolled her eyes with her hands still on her hips. "Have you ever seen the movie Mirrors?" Her reflection asked. "Their reflections were real!"

"I don't recall ever seeing that movie," Dawn replied with a baffled expression on her face. She then blushed madly when she remembered what her reflection said a moment ago when she had asked that question. "I am not making sure I'm pretty so Kenny can think I'm pretty!" Dawn told her reflection.

Her reflection snickered. "Sure you aren't," She said sarcastically. "Anyway, why don't you just go out there and tell Kenny how you feel, hmm? It'll make you feel better," Her reflection told her honestly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do not like Kenny that way! We're just…friends," Dawn replied quietly as her eyes looked down at her hands that were on the table in front of her. There was also a sink in front of her as well.

"I'm your reflection. You can't lie to me, Dawn," Her reflection told her with a glare on her face. "I wish I could tell Kenny how I feel…." Her reflection said with a dreamy expression on her face. Dawn felt her face heat up with anger.

"You are NOT telling Kenny how YOU feel!" Dawn exclaimed as she pointed a finger at her reflection who started smiling.

"Are you jealous?" Her reflection questioned. "Anyway, I'm you. So to tell Kenny how I feel you have to tell him how you feel. Get it?"

Dawn stared at herself for a very long moment before nodding and letting out a sigh. "I keep telling myself I don't like Kenny when I do. Why do I do that reflection?" Dawn asked herself with a confused look on her face. Her reflection sighed.

"I don't know. If you don't know I don't know. I am you. You are me. Get it?" Her reflection told her with a shake of her head. Dawn slowly shook hers and frowned at her reflection.

"But when you told me that I was fixing my hair to look pretty for Kenny I denied it. So…aren't you supposed to deny it as well? I mean, you are me after all," Dawn told her reflection while pointing at herself, her reflection or whatever.

"You're fixing your hair to look pretty for Kenny, right?" Her reflection questioned, trying to figure out something. Dawn slowly nodded, not knowing where this was going. "So that means _I_ am fixing my hair to look pretty for Kenny. So if you deny it then I don't have to deny it because you _are_ actually fixing your hair to look pretty for Kenny. Get it?" Her reflection explained with a small smile on her face. She then began laughing at the confused look on Dawn's face.

"Stop laughing at me! It isn't funny!" Dawn exclaimed with an agitated look on her face. She didn't like being laughed at, at all. "And anyway, I'm about to go look for Kenny now," Dawn told her reflection. She then walked out of the bathroom and saw Zoey standing there with a baffled expression on her face.

"Uh…hello, Dawn," Zoey stared at Dawn. Dawn frowned and got a little nervous. Had Zoey been standing there the whole time listening to her and her reflection's conversation? Oh no! That wasn't good at all!

"Hi, Zoey! Did you come to ask me to battle or something? Because I…I was actually going to go see Kenny to see if he wanted to battle. Where's Piplup by the way?" Dawn asked her. Zoey blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"Piplup's with Ash, Pikachu, and Brock outside the Pokémon Center, right in the front," Zoey answered slowly.

"Thanks!" Dawn told her in a cheery tone before running out of the center. She then spotted Ash lying on the ground next to Pikachu and Turtwig. They were staring up at the sky deep in thought. Brock was sitting on the ground talking to Bonsly about something. And Piplup was eating something off of the grass in front of Brock and Bonsly.

"Pika pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said to Ash. Ash laughed and nodded. It was like he overstood every word his best buddy was saying.

"Yeah, I know," Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika, pika, Pikachu. Pika pi, Pikachu. Pika, pika," Pikachu said as he sat up and looked at Ash. Ash removed his eyes from the sky to look at Pikachu. Ash smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too," Ash said.

"Pikachu, pika. Pikachu, pika, pika," Pikachu grinned.

"You're kidding?" Ash sat up looking excited. Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said happily. Dawn stared at them for a very long time before approaching them.

"Hi, Ash," Dawn smiled at them. Ash and Pikachu both looked at her.

"Hey, Dawn. What's up?" Ash demanded to know.

"Where's Kenny? I want to battle him," Dawn told him. Ash looked up in deep thought before answering.

"Oh! He's inside the Pokémon Center!" Ash answered cheerfully. "I can't wait to see you two battle! I would love to see one now, right Pikachu?" Ash looked at his best bud.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied jovially.

"Dawn and Kenny are going to battle? I'll be the referee," Brock said as he walked over to them with Bonsly in his arms. Piplup ran over to Dawn.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed jollily. He looked ready to battle alright. Dawn gave Piplup a really big smile before looking at everyone else.

"Okay, I'm going to get Kenny. Wait here, I'll be right back!" Dawn told them before running back into the Pokémon Center. Right when she did Zoey came out and went over to Ash and friends.

"I'm worried about her," Zoey said as she watched Dawn run deeper inside the Pokémon Center. Ash looked around.

"Who's her?" Ash questioned.

"She means Dawn, Ash," Brock told him. He sounded as if it were the most obvious thing in whole wide world!

"Oh…oops…" Ash laughed a little while scratching the back of his head. "Um, why are you worried about Dawn, Zoey?" Ash asked her. Zoey looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"When Dawn was in the restroom…she was talking to herself," Zoey answered. "I think she has two split personalities,"

"Two split personalities…? Does that mean there's another one of her running around somewhere?" Ash asked sounding really baffled.

"No, Ash," Brock told him. "It means…well…it means that…" Brock sighed trying to figure out a way to put this. "Do you know that Dawn has a nice personality right now, right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded.

"But then her personality can change into a different personality," Brock explained the best way he could. Ash nodded slowly this time, trying to fit all of that into his mind. When he did he grinned.

"I get it now," Ash said.

_**Inside the Pokémon Center**_

Dawn had been looking all over for Kenny and found him in the food room. There was hardly anyone in there and he was drinking a cup of water at a table. Dawn felt her cheeks get a little warm but then shook her head and approached him slowly. "Kenny, hi!" Dawn smiled at him as she sat next to him. Kenny blushed and looked at her.

"Oh, hi, Dawn. Did you want something?" Kenny questioned.

"Is that water?" Dawn asked as she pointed her index finger at the glass cup on the table filled with fresh clear water. She was also trying to avoid his gaze because he was just staring at her.

"Um…yeah," Kenny answered with a nod.

"Cool…" Dawn said quietly as she kept her eyes on the glass cup. _"Oh no! What am I doing? Wasn't I going to ask him to battle me? No, no…I mean, yes! Yes, that's what I was going to do. But I also wanted to tell him something else!"_ Dawn began sweating a little and she began to blush madly. Kenny was still staring at her.

"Did you do something to your hair, Dawn?" Kenny questioned her. Dawn went stiff and looked a little startled.

"You noticed? I just…fixed it a little," Dawn replied quietly. She wondered how he had noticed such a thing when her hair looked exactly the same. "…nothing too serious," She said suddenly.

"Okay. It uh…it looks um…nice," Kenny told her as he blushed like crazy. His whole face was as red as a tomato. Now Dawn's face was as red as a tomato.

"_I have to do something before I faint!"_ Dawn thought then she fully turned to face Kenny. She put on a brave face even though she was still blushing like mad. "Kenny, I don't know how to show you how I feel by words so I'm just going to do this!" Dawn exclaimed and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. Kenny's eyes turned all dazed like and so did Dawn's. But she was also surprised that she had kissed him.

"D-Dawn, that…I mean…y-you mean a lot to me," Kenny blurted out suddenly as he began blushing even more. He felt as if he were about to faint from all the heat. Dawn suddenly fainted, falling forward onto him. Now her head was resting on his chest. Kenny let out a sigh of relief because she had fainted before he did. When he realized her head was resting on his chest he suddenly fainted because of it. His head was now resting on the window beside them while Dawn's head still rested on his chest.

Later, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup, and Zoey all went to where Dawn and Kenny were. They had gotten fed up with waiting and went to see what was taking so long. When they got to their destination they were surprised at the scene before them. "Uh…if Dawn was tired why didn't she just say so?" Ash questioned his friends.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said from his shoulder.

"I um…I don't think Dawn was tired," Brock told him.

"Then what happened here?" He asked.

"If I explained it to you, you wouldn't even know what I am talking about," Brock replied. Ash just shrugged like it was nothing.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed.

"Come on, let's leave them be until they awaken," Zoey told them as she exited the place. Everyone followed behind her.

Many, many moments later, Dawn and Kenny both opened their eyes. They were very shocked to see what position they were in. They both blushed but not as bad as before. They both remembered what had happened. "…K-Kenny?" Dawn said quietly.

"Yes?" Kenny choked out nervously.

"Did you really mean it when…when you said that…that I mean a lot to you?" Dawn asked as she looked up at him. Kenny looked at her and nodded.

"Yes," Kenny answered while blushing. Dawn blushed as well after he said that.

"Oh," Dawn said quietly as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I'm sorry I said that. You probably don't even feel the same way. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" Kenny didn't get to finish because Dawn spoke up suddenly.

"Kenny, no need to worry! You mean a lot to me too! If you didn't then I wouldn't have kissed you!" Dawn told him as she continued to blush. She was smiling as well too. Kenny found himself smiling back.

"Right. No need to worry," He repeated what she said. He then leaned towards her and kissed her cheek making Dawn blush even more.

Dawn couldn't help but smile even more.

_THE END_


End file.
